


All in the Family

by CA_Babs



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CA_Babs/pseuds/CA_Babs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Pinn Week 2013- Day 2: Family<br/>Near the end of Senior Year- Puck takes Finn to Shelby's to meet Beth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in the Family

“Are you sure this is ok?” Finn asks Puck as they pull into the driveway. 

“Yeah, it’s fine. It’s my time with her, and if I want to introduce her to someone else in my life I can” Puck says as he cuts the ignition. 

“Does Shelby even know I am coming with you?” 

“Yes” Puck rolls his eyes. “I gave her a heads up too. I figured I ought to since it is her house and all. Besides, it’s not like you’ve never seen Shelby or Beth before.”

“Yeah, but that was different. We’re different” Finn sighs. 

Puck reaches out and takes one of Finn’s hands in his and gives it a squeeze. “Are you sure you want to be here, with me?”

Finn pulls back to look at Puck with indignation, “Of course I do.”

“Then let’s get this show on the road Hudson, I’m missing out on Daddy time.”

Puck reaches behind his seat and pulls out his guitar case as he gets out of the truck. Finn follows Puck up to the door and waits behind him while Puck knocks on the door and then lets himself in. Puck holds the door open for Finn and nods to a rug where Finn should take off his shoes as Shelby appears from around the corner with Beth in her arms. 

“Dadda” Beth squeals and instantly Finn’s heart lurches. 

“Hang on sweet pea, let Dadda get his shoes off first, kay?” Puck says as he reaches out to ruffle her blonde curls. “Hi Shelby” Puck nods at her as he toes off his shoes and lays them next to Finns monster sized sneakers and puts his guitar down in the corner by the door. Puck turns around and holds his arms out and Shelby passes Beth to him. “I believe you know Finn” Puck says. 

“Hi. Yes” Shelby smiles. “Good to see you as always Finn.”

Finn looks down at his socks. “Hi Miss Corcoran” Finn mumbles softly just barely looking up at her. 

Puck kicks Finn in the shin as Shelby laughs, “Come now Finn. I keep telling you to call me Shelby.”

Finn looks up and looks from Puck to Shelby and his cheeks tinge with pink as he speaks. “I’ll try?”

Shelby shrugs her shoulders, “I’d feel better if you did.”

Beth looks over at Finn and then to Puck and finally to Shelby before she says “Sissy?”

Finn’s eyes widen as he looks at Puck, “Dude…she..” as Shelby cuts him off.

“That’s right Bethy, Finn here is Sissy’s friend too.” Shelby notices the confused look on Finn and Puck’s faces so she explains, “Beth calls Rachel ‘Sissy’.” 

The boys smile and nod.

“I was sorry to hear about you and Rachel ending things though Finn” Shelby says. 

Finn nods his head again, “Yeah, but we’re still friends and I’ll always care for Rach it just became painfully clear to me that her dreams are bigger and brighter than me. And I just can’t hold her back. I know she kinda blew her NYADA audition but I can’t let that and me, keep her from going to New York. The audition- that was a fluke thing, she belongs in New York, on Broadway.”

Shelby smiles warmly, “That does seem to be the general consensus concerning Rachel.” Shelby reaches out and touches Finns shoulder, “You’re a good man Finn Hudson.”

Finn blushes profusely, “Thanks.”

“I’ll just be in my office if you boys or Beth need anything” Shelby says as she walks away. 

Puck hits Finn shoulder with his when Shelby is out of sight. “I guess you and Rachel splitting up has nothing to do with the fact that you’re into guys now too hey Hudson?” Puck laughs as he leads Finn into a large sitting room. 

Finn continues to blush. “Sssh! What if Shelby can still hear us? Or Beth repeats that” Finn hisses at Puck. Finn immediately sits down on the couch. Puck sits on the floor in between Finn’s legs and leans back against the couch and allows Beth to crawl off his lap where she walks over to a box of toys and begins to pull a couple out. 

Puck turns his head to look up at Finn. “Are you afraid she is going to tell Rach?”

Finn scoffs at Puck. “No dude! I’m afraid she isn’t going to let you or me spend any time with Beth if she knows about us.”

Puck leans his head against Finn’s knee. “Finn” Puck draws out his name, “she let two gay men adopt HER daughter. I think she’d be ok with the father of her OTHER daughter liking guys too.”

Finn ponders what Puck had said and replies, “I guess I never thought about it like that.”

Beth returns to Puck’s lap with a couple of toys and Finn sits back and watches the two of them play. Beth sometimes stops and looks up at Finn and grins and tries to get him to join them, but as soon as he can, Finn slips back into watching mode. “What are you thinking?” Puck asks when Beth goes to put the toys away and get a couple of books. 

“She looks like Quinn…” Finn says almost reverently.

Puck chuckles and is about to comment when Finn continues. “But with your curls” Finn reaches out a hand to rub over the cleanly shaved side of Puck’s head, ghosting over where there were once curls, back when Finn had first met Puck- Noah. “I can already see your attitude too, and some of Quinn’s fierceness.”

Puck grins up at Finn. “Sounds like you kinda like Beth.”

Finn rolls his eyes at Puck. “Dude, I’ve loved her since before she was born. I guess I just kinda figured when the truth came out, that maybe I shouldn’t love her anymore. But seeing her now, it’s like it never went away.”

Puck puts a hand on Finn’s knee and rubs comfortingly. “It’s okay. I’m not going to tell you that you shouldn’t feel something for her. I want you to be a big part of her life, because you are a big part of mine.”

Finn squints at Puck, “Was that a size joke?” and they both fall into laughter. 

Puck and Finn take turns reading stories out loud to Beth before she says " 'Tar" and gestures to the other room where Puck left his guitar. Finn offers to go get the guitar. “What would you like to hear sweet pea?” Puck asks Beth. 

Beth shrugs her shoulders and looks up at Finn. "You sing too? Daddy and MommyQ and Momma and Sissy?”

Finn hands Puck his guitar and ruffles Beth’s curls which are silkier than he remembers Noah’s being. “I sure do. In fact, Daddy, MommyQuinn, Sissy and I all sing together sometimes. And sometimes we sing to each other. In fact, one time, my brother Kurt, he told me to sing to you.”

Beth's face screws up as she thinks hard before singing. "Kirt bruda? You sing me?” Beth asks surprised, eyes wide and twinkling. 

Puck cocks his head at Finn. “How do I not know this story?”

Finn looks at Puck and then Beth. “Can I tell you and Daddy this story and then maybe Daddy and I can sing you the song again.”

Beth nods and climbs from Puck’s lap to Finn’s. Pucks eyes glisten with emotion as he watches his daughter interact with Finn. 

“So, do you remember in sophomore year when Mr Shue had us sing a song to someone else in Glee and I was partnered with Kurt?” Puck nods. “I was kinda creped out about singing to him. Kurt told me that singing a song to someone is just about putting your feelings into words and melodies. But he said maybe I should sing to the baby instead of him if it made me feel better. And Quinn had just had the ultrasound and so that was how my mom found out, when she caught me singing to the ultrasound in my room.”

“Sing me now?” Beth asks with a pout.

“What song was it” Puck asks. 

“I’ll Stand by You” Finn says, his cheeks flushing with color. 

Puck nods his head, “I think I can manage that one.” Puck begins to play and Finn softly starts to sing, swaying with his arms wrapped lightly around Beth in his lap. Puck harmonizes with Finn a little and in the end Beth sighs and reaches up to kiss Finn on the cheek. 

“Purdy song” she says. “Dadda sing now?”

Puck looks over at Finn. “Do you remember the song I asked all the guys to help me sing to Quinn and how Beth got her name?”

Finn nods as a familiar tune wafts out of the guitar again. Puck quietly begins to sing Beth, Finn harmonizing more since he is the only other one there now and originally there had been 4 others to help. Puck allows Finn the middle verse like they had that day in the choir room. When they finish, Beth reaches up and kisses Puck on the cheek too. 

“Bethy song?” Beth asks.

Puck nods, “It sure is sweet pea.”

“Sorry” Shelby starts from the doorway, “I don’t mean to eavesdrop or interrupt but its dinner time kiddo. Upstairs and wash your hands once you say goodbye to Daddy and Finn.”

Beth frowns as she hugs Puck and kisses him goodbye. Then she turns to Finn and hugs him also, but does not kiss him again. “See Kirt bruda?"

Finn thinks she wants to see a picture of Kurt so he pulls out his phone, and shows Beth a picture of Kurt. Beth’s eyes light up and she smiles. “Kirt purdy.”

Shelby is familiar enough with the names and faces of the New Directions that she, Puck and Finn all laugh at that. “He doesn’t think so, but I think you’re right” Finn says seriously to Beth. 

Beth cocks her head to the side and speaks to Finn again. “Kirt come see Bethy too?”

Finn’s smile is large at the request and he looks to Puck and then Shelby. “I’ll ask him, ok, as long as it is ok with your momma and Daddy.” 

Beth waves to them both as she skips out of the room and up the stairs to wash her hands. 

As they stand to leave, Puck gathers his guitar and they put on their shoes, Shelby speaks to them. “I don’t know how I didn’t realize how good the two of your voices would sound together. I guess it is because Will- I mean Mr Shue- always has you singing duets with Rachel Finn. I think Beth would like to hear all of you sing together- Quinn, Rachel, the two of you, Kurt even. How would you feel if I call Mr Shue and ask him if we could crash a rehearsal? Beth would even get to meet Kurt then. She’d be in heaven.”

Puck nods at Shelby, “I think that would be amazing.”

“I’m totally cool with that” Finn agrees. 

Once they are back in the truck, Finn looks at Noah. “Thank you, so much Puck, for bringing me with you today. And for singing with me and letting me share part of my history with Beth even if she’d never understand it.” Finn leans over and kisses Puck.

Finn’s kiss is demanding and Puck breaks away gasping for air. “You will always be welcome to come with me to see Beth. Always.”

Puck is about to start the engine when Finn reaches out and grabs his hand. “Do you realize, that if Beth HAD been mine, that my daughter could have ended up being like my sister in law as well if I had married Rach? Talk about messed up family tree!”

Puck couldn’t help but laugh. “No more messed up that your brother having a crush on you. And now that you have decided you like guys, it’s a good thing he’s got Blaine or I bet your ass he’d be making a play for you, or your ass, again.”

Finn and Puck both fall into a fit of laughter at this point because yes, it has seemingly taken forever, and the introduction of one Blaine ‘Warbler’ Anderson into Kurt’s life for Kurt to get over his massive crush on Finn. Not even their parents marrying and the pseudo-incestiousness of it all had seemed to deter Kurt.

Puck get’s his laughter under control first and begins to speak again. “Besides Finn, your scenario wouldn’t have happened. If Beth HAD been yours and even if Shelby had adopted her, you and Quinn would still be together, not you and Rach. And you’d probably still be calling her Drizzle.”

Finn frowns a bit at that. “I don’t like that scenario either if I don’t end up with you” he says seriously. But then he cracks a half smirk at Puck. “Can I still call her Drizzle from now on?”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry to the Kurt references. I'm loving Pinn Week but my head is kinda stuck in a bit of a Kinn rut and so he just keeps popping up.


End file.
